


On a Knife's Edge

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Crowley, Kinktober day 3, Knife Play, M/M, Mark of Cain!Dean, Sex Toys, Sub!Dean, Voyeurism, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Crowley enjoys a show.





	On a Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3! KNIFE PLAY 
> 
> Also written for the Drowley Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

Crowley’s eyes darkened as he watched his lover, keeping his hands off of his throbbing cock. He knew that right now, the slightest touch would make him cum, and he didn’t want to end Dean’s little show early. Not when he was showing off so prettily for him. So he kept one hand on his glass of whiskey and the other hand curled around the arm of his throne. 

Dean was about two feet away from him, riding the largest dildo that they owned. His eyes were as black as tar; his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. In the low light of the throne room, and against the backdrop of sex flushed skin, the Mark of Cain looked swollen and irritated. In Dean’s right hand, the First Blade danced over his skin, a tease to the senses of impending cuts and danger. 

“Beautiful, darling,” Crowley drawled as he watched the sensuous dance in front of him, taking a sip of whiskey. “You like playing with the danger of it, don’t you? The First Blade, craving for your blood.” 

Dean gave a whine and nodded. His hand held the blade steady the entire time he rode the false phallus, a testament to his self control. 

“That’s right, and I need a bit more, luv,” Crowley purred lowly. “I need you to show me  _ more. _ ” His eyes glinted red briefly. 

The Knight of Hell nodded, letting the Jawbone travel up his cock and collected precum from the tip. The knife lifted up and away from it, milky white semen shining on the bone. Slowly and with careful precision, Dean cut his chest, down the center, blood and cum mixing together as he whined loudly. 

“That’s more like it,” Crowley praised, delighting in the blush that caressed freckled cheeks. “Again. Make me lose control. I want to howl at that moon.” 

Dean couldn’t refuse such a direct order from the King of Hell,  _ his  _ King. So, he repeated the motion, this time along his collarbone, crying out in pleasure as he had rocked back and the toy nailed his prostate. 

Crowley knew that this would sate the Mark’s need for blood momentarily. Enough to clear Dean’s mind. He’ll have to find someone to have Dean kill in a brutal fashion. He’s also certain that Moose and Angelic Columbo were closing in on them, meaning that they would have to move locations soon topside. 

But those thoughts were for tomorrow. For today, in this moment, he had a show to watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
